Hello NY
by relixk
Summary: Naruto has moved into his new life after hard work, but new things find his way and he is introduced into a very different life he never expected. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! I've decided to post chapter 1 up of my longer fic. But I honestly have no idea when I'm going to post the next chapter. Because I want to write half of chapter 3 first. This is going to be just sitting here for I-don't-know-how-long…. But enjoy! (This fic is to lay some background info on Naruto… If it's a bit draggy for you, just skim read that part :P)**

**Warnings: Alternate universe. Yaoi. Naruto and Sasuke. T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto or the characters, but only the plot of this following story.**

**

* * *

**

The warm evening sun spilled over the metallic skyscrapers of the New York skyline, painting them gleaming amber.

Naruto pondered into a pristine mirror adjusting his recently acquired orange Hermes tie. His eyes scanned over the lush Central Park from the 53rd floor of the CitySpire. Beaming to himself in extreme achievement, he announced out loud, "I really am here! I've worked this hard and I now have my own apartment in _Midtown Manhattan_!" He practically sang the last two words. _Thanks Jiraiya, never would've made it without your help._

With a final spritz of his (also new) cologne and a bounce in his step, the enthusiastic man was striding out of his new apartment with an illuminating grin spread across his tanned face. Waiting for the elevator to arrive, Naruto rolled back and forth on his heels gazing at the unfamiliar elevator lobby. _Wow_ he thought, _I still can't believe I'm able to afford this_. He cringed inward at the price of the luxury apartment but reassured himself this was his reward. Naruto, "Blondie" or "Foxy" the name his co-workers and friends dubbed him as, is a tanned, toned, and tall – currently standing at the height of 5"11, 25 year old man who has always been a boy of mischief. While during high school, Naruto was known as the class clown, always acting out to be in the spotlight. He knew that the time for playing was rapidly drawing to a close as he went to college. He also knew he had to pull his act together. Though school was never a breeze for Naruto, he had to pull all-nighters of studying to compensate for the time spent daydreaming in class.

One day about 9 years back, his parents slowly sat him down with distressed looks on their faces. Naruto began to worry as they took deep breaths.

"Naruto, we are awfully sorry to have not told you this earlier but seeing now you are a young adult, you have the right to know... Right here, right now…" The words fumbled out of his father's mouth. Naruto nodded in gesture to carry on. "We are not your birth parents." It hit him hard.

"…"

The elder man took a long deep breath and said "Your real parents have passed away, and we were their best friends."

"This isn't true! No, it can't be! We are a family! Since I was born! No!" Naruto tried to reassure himself.

"Your parents passed soon after your mother gave birth to you. I am really sorry Naruto. _We_ are really sorry" the soft-spoken woman he thought was his mother whispered. "No, I-I can't believe this!" Naruto screamed and trembled onto the floor. He lay there with his stepparents crouched over him in comfort for what seemed like hours. "How?" He broke the silence, "How? Please, tell me…" The adults exchanged worried glances, after awhile they spoke.

"He… spoke to us one night, the day before you were born. Saying that he chose us to be your godparents. And if anything happened to them, we were to take you into our arms and treat you like our own. He was very serious, and we promised not knowing what he really meant. When your m-mum w-was released, from the h-hospital, af-fter you were born h-he-, th-hey!" The woman broke out in sobs and the male sadly carried on.

"Including you, your family was reported missing. We looked all over for you guys… We got a call late at night- the police found you, and their bodies.. They told us that while your father was wheeling your mum to the carpark with you in her arms, some punks came up and demanded their valuables with weapons and, just like the man your father was, stood up to them and tried to protect you and your mum… They spared you." The woman's wails increased in volume as trembles shook through Naruto's body.

"They were soul mates. _The perfect match_. But Naruto, they really loved you so-unbelieveably-much. Really..." As he dried his eyes, Naruto inhaled deeply and later replied, "I understand." Exhaled "Thank you for telling me."

Making a mental note: _My parents have passed away. Their best friends took me into their arms. I'm not even their son and they tolerated my shit behaviour and put up with me. I really can't fuck up my life now. I have to get it together. I owe them that much._

A chime woke him out of his too familiar flashback flinging him into reality. He straightened himself off leaning against the brown marbled wall opposite the elevator and scanned his eyes up to see a pair of dark grey skinny jeans wrapped around slim legs. Broad shoulders shrouded in a creaseless black pea coat accompanied with a white, what-seemed-like-cashmere scarf tucked in. Naruto mentally nodded in approvement of the other man's clothing and unabashedly looked at the other man's face. His eyes caught Naruto's attention immediately. Gazing at a set of deep black eyes, with what seemed like flecks of midnight blue, surrounded with long dark lashes. Naruto was captivated. The man had flawless porcelain skin shaped with a slim but strong jaw line. His face was framed with bangs but was wearing a dark trilby hat.

_Awkward silence. Awkward silence. _Naruto thought _No, don't look at him!_ Naruto glanced at the other boy. _Don't!_ He looked again.

Naruto mentally battled with himself.

"Hn, you know, I can see you looking at Me." the handsome man smirked. Just as he said this, the elevator slowed to a stop. Silver doors slid open with a ding. Naruto huffed "Ha! S'if I was looking at you! Who would want to look at you anyways?" he denied quickly. _Maybe a little too quick_ he thought. _"Bastard."_

"Idiot."

_Whoops, oh well… Won't be seeing him anytime soon. Oh fuck, I bet I just jinxed it. Damn it!_

I almost ran out of the elevator.

_Hn, what an idiot. So he's the new guy that lives right below me eh? This will be interesting._

Stepping out onto the paved floor I took a deep breath of the New York atmosphere. _I've always loved cities, the bustling streets, bright lights, the nightlife, the music, the people._

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: heh, I liked my describing, hope you did too :P And I described Sasuke's eyes as a dark burgundy, this is a alternate universe so there's no such thing as Sharingan.. haha and I wanted them to have some sort of connection (and I'm not going to say his eyes are crimson or something that so unnatural LOL) Now, looking at it, this chapter is so short! But I spent ages on this! (incl. chapter 2) ToT… I hope you liked it though…~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello NY Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello! This is an update to the first chapter. I'm sorry its quite short! But I hope you enjoy! I've definitely got more coming, but I just don't have the time! GAAHH.. carrying onn…..**

Warning: minor Sakura bashing. You have been warned!~

**

* * *

**

Naruto stepped out of the elevator and glanced down the plain corridor. Apartment 156 - his girlfriend Sakura. Naruto rapped on the ochre coloured door once... Twice... "Hey Sakura! It's me Naruto!"... No response. All he heard were a few moans and sounds of pleasure. "Nasty neighbours." he cursed. Next, he tried the bronze knob; and to his surprise, it twisted open. A sweet smell tickled his nose and recognized it was cherry candles. The ones he bought for her birthday the past year. He searched the kitchen, living room, and study. He then proceeded to check her bedroom. Mentally face palmed himself for not checking there in the first place. Worn feet softly tread the plush carpet as he walked towards her prettily decorated door."サクラ" it stated – Sakura was a petite Japanese girl that Naruto met in his arts school. They had bonded over their relations to Japan. Naruto's biological mother was Japanese and his parents wanted to give him a name of his roots. "Yes! Oh YES!" Naruto heard. 'Oh god! How does Sakura stand living here with those neighbours!'

_Denial. We all know it._

Rough hands found the dilapidated brick wall of the back of the old apartment block. Shocked, Naruto leaned against the alley wall and sat uncaringly onto the concrete. He felt heart rise to his face and his breathing started to level.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ He asked himself, _'I've always been good, if not great to her! Ugh, bitch.'_

After a moment in thought, Naruto decided to pay a visit to the local Starbucks.

Sighing, Naruto plopped down onto a stool along a long bench, setting down flowers –meant for Sakura.

"You seem like you didn't have a good day. Wanna talk about it?"

Surprised by the forwardness, Naruto turned to look at the speaker.

A pale face greeted him. He smiled a simple smile.

"Um, nah, don't worry about it. Just some girlfriend problems."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…" he paused, "So, you sure you don't wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener and hmm, how about I treat you to another round of coffee?"

Naruto smiled at the kind offer and replied "Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyways. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Same, and I'm Sai."

* * *

"So wait, you didn't actually see her with another man?"

"Yeah, well I mean, when I was walking out I heard some dude scream out her name… So who needs to guess?"

"Oh, sorry to hear abou-"

"Nope, don't worry. She can be a pain up the ass sometimes anyways. You know, "_Naruto! Clean your room! Wash those dishes in your sink! Throw away those ramen cups!_" hahahaha reminds me of someone" Naruto mimicked a old woman's voice

the two boys laughed at the thought of a girlfriend/mother 'eww gross! Hahaha'

"Ah, _girls… _not many aren't like that. I… Try to stay... away from them.

"_Smart choice_, I think I should start listening to you."

"Yeah and right now, the best thing to do is kick back, grab a beer and _relax_. Who knows when next time's going to be when you are tied down by another lady?"

"Agreed." The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

As the two young-adults idly chatted away, dusk falls over the city. Naruto checked his phone for the time and was shocked.

"Oh! I have to leave! I've got a meeting to go to, haha I guess I lost track of time. Nice meeting you Sai, hmm here have my card" Naruto handed him a small business card with a try-to-be-professional look on his face "I've always wanted to do that!" He laughed.

"haha, okay, pleasure is mine. Thanks for letting me listen by the way."

"No, no, good to know I'm not a total loner now! Be seeing you!"

With that, the golden haired boy walked out of the cozy Starbucks towards the carpark.

"OI BRAT! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG! We had to wait extra long after work for you to arrive!"

"Heh, sorry old hag. OUCH! Sorry _Aunt _Tsunade_…._" Earning a whack on the back of his head, Naruto rushed into the conference room at his office and was greeted by a very angry aunt and some flustered co-workers.

**(Sasuke POV)**

There is a certain amount of times you can read the safety information booklet, only a number of times where you can remind yourself to not pull out a smoke. Gentle whirring surrounded Sasuke as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The gentle murmur of small talk conversations whispered around. A few more valued hours left on this sanctuary kilometres up high; no one bothered him-apart from that one pesky blonde air stewardess that seemed like she drank a hundred too many red-bulls. _Another boring business conference, why do I ever agree to Itachi's wishes? _Sasuke thought. _I wish I can just have some time to myself. Without the work related anything. Hahaha yeah, I wish.  
_

He pulled out his trusty iPod and turned it up full blast.

_Ignore the world, ignore the world. Hm, what is this song?_ He had put it on shuffle. Sasuke has this thing he likes to do. Open up his library and just put it on shuffle. This way, he can discover new songs that are in his music library that he hasn't listen to yet. **(1) '**_Red Eyes – Switchfoot'. It's quite nice._

His mind wandering. _That idiot had really nice eyes, the most blue I've ever seen. Hmm. Eyes. _And with that thought, Sasuke's pale lids closed over his unusual dark burgundy orbs.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Yeah its short! Sorry, I just have like… ZERO time to write now.. exams soon! But once they are over, I have waayy more free time to write. Woohoo! I honestly don't know when I'm going to update this next. More likely to update Those Eyes. Go check it out! R&R please :)**

**(1) I actually do this in real life, because I just copy masses of songs and I can't listen to every single one. So I do this occasionally when I get tired of my Playlist. And Switchfoot is really good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello hello hello! I'm very sorry for being away so long readers! But I'm here with another chapter of Hello NY! And hopefully this chapter will be jam packed full of drama! Woohoo! Review PLEASE? Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Strong language, Sakura bashing, possible limes. BE WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. I WISH I CAN OWN SASUKE! Jkjk lol..**

**

* * *

**

Black hair gently brush and frame a pale face. The tall man strides towards the tall pine door and carefully opens it.

"What the fuck Itachi? You fucking make me fly all the way here and you yourself arrive late! You know I have better things to do than to wait here for you!" Anger seeped into the atmosphere.

"Calm down little brother-"  
"_Don't _call me that."

"Well anyways, I was caught…. In traffic."

"Yeah sure, can we start this?"

"Good idea."

Two Uchihas turned to the office desk, presumably in one of Itachi's work quarters. Both ravens carried out their business planning and paperwork; the clock finally striking 8 pm. Sasuke left first to the airport to head back to New York.

_Only a few more hours till I'm home… Savour my time in the air before I have to see that pesky blonde again…_

This was not an uncommon thought to Sasuke. One, he loved his home; two, he loved flying; three, he thought about Naruto – a lot. What was he supposed to do when he waited in for his brother for 2 hours? Paperwork? Hahahahaha! No.

The familiar whirring of the airplane found Sasuke as he drifted off into sleep.

"Sir? Sir? Wake up, we are descending now." An overly strong perfume scent assaulted Sasuke's nose and a blur of pink made Sasuke freak out. Well almost.

The raven awoke from his restful slumber to see an air stewardess with disgusting pink hair in his face.

"Sorry to disturb you," she smiled, Sasuke shuddered in his pants, "but we are beginning to descend and the flight is almost over."

Attempting to cringe away as she got closer he said

"Uh, ok." And Sasuke bent down to '_tie his laces'_

"If you don't mind me asking, but are you a model?"

_What is this… lets all drool over Sasuke day today? Damn air stewardesses! Can't get any fucking privacy!_

"No, I work for my dad's company." Trying to shut her out.

"Ooh! What does your company specialize in?"

"I don't think that is your business to know." Plain and straight.

"Um, oh, sorry," The pink weirdo dulled. But she perked up again, "Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm pleased to meet you Sasuke!"

"Err, I don't remember telling you my name." _Oh fuck… got another fucking stalker on my hands… fuck my life._

Sakura quickly avoided eye contact and scratched her neck looking for words.

"Yeah I didn't think so, and may I ask how you know me?"

"Uh, um, oh, well, you.. You … see.. Um err.. My friend knows you!"

"Who?"

"Do you know an Ino? She has blonde hair."

"I haven't ever heard that name before."

"Oh, she works on this plane too! Apparently you became friends with her on an early flight today?"

_THAT'S JUST CREEPY. How the fuck did that blonde chick know my name? Well it doesn't matter. Just not use this airline anymore._

"Nope I know of no one like that, you might want to tell your friend she was lying."

"Oh, ok, well um weird. So your name IS Sasuke though? Isn't that Japanese?"

"If you must know, yes I am Japanese and – "

"I'm Japanese too!" she blurted out.

He paused for a moment, obviously annoyed and carried on "and I think you should get back to your other passengers." He said sourly.

"Oh, haha, yeah," she said smoothing her hair down, "I hoped you had a good flight!"

"Hn,"

_Bimbos._

* * *

**[To Naruto a few hours later]**

With the loud rustling of the packet, Naruto very gracefully shovels chips into his mouth along with the blasting sounds of his movie.

"Dang! This show is amazing! Fuck yeah! I wanna be a vigilante! Superhero Naruto! No, NINJA NARUTO! FUCK YEAH!"

"I know Kickass is a cool movie, but can't you shut up?"

"Sure no problem dude."

_Wait a minute. WHO WAS THAT, WHAT THE FUCK, SHIT THERE IS A SERIAL KILLER IN MY HOUSE. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. _

Before turning around, Naruto arms himself in one hand the long remote control for the TV.

"So? Are you going to hit me with that? Or can you just lower you voice… it IS 12 am and some people are trying to get some sleep."

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"You are too loud, and I'm trying to sleep."

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"Your front door."

"Oh my god," Naruto rolled his eyes, "I meant why didn't you knock? Any warning of some sort BEFORE barging into my own apartment?"

"I called the lobby downstairs, got your phone number, and rang you like 3 times before I actually came. And I did knock. Like 10 times, then I came in voicing my presence, but you are too deaf."

"I'm not deaf! And this is just a great movie!"

"Apparently you are. And you are just lucky your neighbours are away for Christmas. They left me to fucking deal with your noise!"

"But its KICKASS THE MOVIE!" The blonde practically advertised the film.

"Haven't you watched it before? He's going to die." Sasuke pointed to a middle aged man on the flat screen.

"HEY! DON'T SPOIL IT!"

"Oh god! Can't you be quiet?"

"Its not my fault you cant sleep…"

"Actually, yes it is. Your noise, your fault."

"Well I'll turn it down now, and you can go crawl back into your lace bedding and sleep like a baby." Naruto waved at the exit.

_Take the risk, open window of opportunity._

"But I'm not tired anymore." And without another work, Sasuke plopped himself down beside Naruto on the large couch.

The blonde sat there staring WTF at Sasuke but after a minute, he decided to not care and press play.

It was a pretty weird situation, considering Sasuke practically invited himself over to watch a movie at Naruto's house. Well this was what Naruto though of it at least. _Hey at least he is hot. _

Naruto had been spending the past few days with Sai. He had learnt that Sai was an open homosexual and he has been opening Naruto's mind to new "sights". The blond being Naruto is a very accepting person who is also the one for trying new things: in which one new challenge set by Sai, was to:

Be in a relationship with another boy.

_Challenge accepted. There are no challenges that i decline or cant do. hell yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto bitches!_

So now, Naruto allowed himself to think more freely about other males and more or less accepted that he himself was bisexual. It was a weirdly wonderful feeling to discover that, apparently.

His eyes had glazed over in thought; Naruto blinked a few times and sneakily stole a few glances at Sasuke.

If it was possible, Sasuke looked even better than in the elevator. Naruto had dimmed his living room lights and the only light was from the bright moon and the TV screen. Muted colours lit Sasuke's features giving him a haze around him. The raven was wearing a tight black wife beater with dark grey skinny jeans. _Probably just chucked his jeans on to come here and most likely those are his favourite pair _Naruto noted.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was looking at him. And decided it was time for some fun. It wasn't really like him to really make any moves, but this time Sasuke wanted to see how far he could go to make Naruto get tight. He was laughing his ass off – on the inside.

With his first endeavour, Sasuke kept his eyes on the TV screen, but leant back to have a good long stretch. His tight wife beater slid up about a third of the way up his abdomen revealing perfectly sculpted abs. In the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto's mouth open slightly and widened eyes.

_HAHA I'm so mean. Well, I can't help myself. I guess I am an egoistic bastard hahaha!_

**[Naruto's POV]**

_Oh fuck. Why the fuck does this guy have to have a great body? Dammit! Only makes me wanna…_

_Uhh.. Don't think about that! So perfect abs, smooth skin, ohhh SHIT WHAT THE FUCK. This guy is a class-A bastard. Correction, a hot class-A bastard._

**[Normal POV]**

Sasuke quickly sat back normally and carried on watching the show. Secretly sniggering. You know, Uchihas don't laugh out loud. Duh.

"So I didn't catch your name…" Breaking the seemingly awkward silence, Naruto started.

"I never told you. But I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The raven turned his head and held direct eye contact with Naruto.

"And I'm guessing you are Japanese and you moved here?"

"Yes, I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought you were." Sasuke joked

"Hey! Bastard…"

"Idiot."

"That's not my name! (**Tingtings**)"Naruto laughed.

"That song sucks." The raven said point blank.

"Yeah well, I don't like it either, and my name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Japanese too?" Naruto nodded wordlessly, "I never would have guessed. You look like you have just been pulled out of the Californian sun."

"Well my mum is Japanese, and my dad is American. So as you can see I have my dad's looks but my parents wanted to give me a name of my roots. So there it is~"

"Oh I see." And they turned back to the finishing movie.

As the credits rolled by, Naruto stood up and offered Sasuke a drink; which was accepted.

"You have a nice place." Sasuke commented, "I'm guessing you have a good paying job?"

"Thanks, and yeah I guess. But most of the furniture was left by my parents."

"Left?" The raven questioned.

"As in when they passed away, I inherited all their belongings." Naruto stated, he had no problem about talking about his late parents. But he still held his breath for one thing.

"Oh, that's very unfortunate…" Sasuke drifted off.

Audibly, Naruto let out his breath and Sasuke questioned

"Relief?"

"Um yeah, well you see… When I tell people about my parents' death, the person always says 'sorry' and it might just be the insane guy in me, but I get bothered by them apologizing… you know, coz – "

"They actually didn't do anything. But they are just saying it to make you feel better?" Sasuke finished the blonde's sentence.

"Exactly. So I'm thankful, as for the first time someone actually didn't apologize for my 'rent's death."

Sasuke actually didn't know what to say now… So he just resulted in his safe word.

"Hn,"

Naruto proceeded to show Sasuke around his apartment.

"I'm pretty sure your place is quite similar to mine, seeing that you live somewhere above me."

"Directly above you." Sasuke corrected.

"Oh right. Well yeah, so this is my room." He twisted the black metal handle and revealed a large room with long windows spreading over deep tenné coloured walls. The windows were at the perfect angle with an amazing view of Central Park and the metallic skyscrapers that border it. Sasuke just stood by the windows, admiring the scene of the Christmas decorated trees and streets.

_Two can play the game_ Naruto thought. He had the feeling that Sasuke was purposely flashing his abs, so now he will relay that, but even better.

"Don't you have the same view, Sasuke?" He said with a casual tone. Naruto added Sasuke's name in the sentence; in most scenarios if you say someone's name, they would turn to look at you. And in this case, it worked. The raven averted his gaze from the beautiful city, to see a shirtless Naruto with an equally engross-able body. Naruto deviously timed his question with his action to change his shirt to a baggier one for sleeping in. Once he noted the second Sasuke saw him shirtless, he quickly slipped on the other shirt and gave Sasuke a questioning look-, as the raven still hasn't replied yet.

"Oh um, yeah I do, but I haven't been able to really get a good look recently. I've been slack tired because of work."

"Oh, oh I see." Naruto looked down to his watch, "wow, time went fast, it's almost 2 am already."

"Yeah, I think I'm going back to my place, since its finally quieter now."

Naruto laughed, "It was a good show ok? Haha" they started walking to the front door and Naruto joked with a kid voice, "aw don't wanna have a sleepover tonight eh Sasuke?"

The raven gave him a weird look but you could see a smile almost showing itself, _almost._

**And so Sasuke was left to his apartment once again, cold and lonely.**

**He climbed into his big bed, still cold and alone.**

**The raven thought of the warmth and the easy hospitality Naruto's apartment provided, and he thought of how understanding and also intriguing idiot, he called, Naruto.**

_Damn, that boy is hot. Fuck._

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Ok! Now, you must wait for next chapter! And yes, Sakura, the air stewardess is the Sakura from last chapter. Small world right? Woo holidays soon. Maybe, possibly, maybe, I would be able to update more often. Ok ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: hello! I wasn't lying when I said I'd try to update sooner :)! yuss! made it under a week! So… well… here it is! Enjoy and review! Thanks.**

**Warnings: Same as previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha I wish I owned them. No seriously.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm glad you came Naruto." Her soft voice said. Pink hair hung from her head as she sweetly smiled at the blonde man.

"You know I'm still not happy."

"I do know that, and you have every right to be." She paused for a while… "I understan-"

"No, you don't. And you will never!" Yes the blonde had the right to be, but she obviously didn't _understand how much pain_ he went through_. _"I put so much effort in our relationship! It's just sick and wrong that you even had the thought of cheating."

"But, but… I…"

"What? Your previous relationship wasn't satisfying enough, that you had to go have sex with some guy?"

"No! You were an amazing boyfriend and the best I've ever had!"

"And so? Why did you cheat then? Please, enlighten me."

"I guess it was because… I guess I wanted to feel like I'm wanted."

"You _were_ wanted. And I gave you so much attention too."

"But…"

"No! Seriously! Just suck it up, stop trying to defend yourself when you know you are wrong. All you wanted was to be liked right? To feel like you were needed… But you didn't really love me did you?" This hit hard, Sakura couldn't even look at Naruto; her head hung. "Yeah, I figured. Well I hope you have a happy little life and I also hope those other guys you are fucking won't die too much."

And with that, the tall blonde stood up from the Starbucks table and left without looking back.

He felt good. Naruto felt like he… overcame a barrier of some sort. The feeling of relief, like a pressure being released. Since that day he heard Sakura and the mystery man, a pressure of anger and torment that had been brewing.

But its all over now, Naruto doesn't have be bothered about it; he said what he wanted to. So strolling down the crowded sidewalk alongside sky-high towers, Naruto smiled to himself._ I guess I can open my window now, start seeing new people. Try something new._

* * *

Not really sure where he was going, and for no particular reason, Naruto made his way to Central Park. He just loved the sight of snow-layered walkways and the crisp wintery air around him. It was surprisingly busy; the blonde had spotted multiple couples linking arms most likely on a romantic walk. It always gave him a jolly warm feel in him.

With his hands in his pockets and a plain scarf bundled around his neck Naruto just walked. He walked and walked till he spotted an interesting sight ahead.

A few metres away on a white-frosted bench, sat alone a statuesque raven holding a steaming cup of Starbucks. He wasn't really doing anything, and so Naruto concluded he was probably thinking. _A very Sasuke-like thing to do. _

And then Naruto decided to make his life a bit more interesting and sat on the bench directly opposite Sasuke.

It took a few moments and a few passerbys to pass before the raven actually noticed Naruto.

"And I don't suppose you sat there coincidentally,"

"No actually, I didn't. You looked… lonely."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No actually, no I'm not." Said Naruto in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Hn," _His favourite word?_ Naruto guessed.

"Yes, I've known you for a few days and I can already tell that that is your most used word."

"Hn,"

"I was right."

Sasuke stood up and stepped a few paces, then he stopped. The tall raven looked back at a curious Naruto and said:

"You coming or what?"

The blonde immediately stood and caught up with Sasuke.

"So, how are you celebrating Christmas?"

"Like usual."

"And that is how?"

"I'm not. I've got lot work to finish before the year ends."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Are you serious that you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Uh, yeah. I just said –"

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto face-palmed himself and carried on walking.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Its effing Christmas for goodness sake!"

"So? All you do is go waste money on presents. Then, you receive one you would probably never really use."

"Man you are such a bummer! Don't you know it's not _what _you are giving, but the fact that you are _giving_ someone something?"

"And?"

Naruto intensely shook his head in disappointment

"You sir, don't know what living is."

And all Sasuke did was roll his eyes. "Well how do _you_ celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, _I _have always hosted a big Christmas party; where I invite all my friends and we exchange presents and have a fun time! Play games and stuff!"

"Woo... That must be a blast…" The raven rubbed in facetiously.

"Psssh, just coz _you _never got to experience a good Christmas. Probably been locked in your room just doing paperwork while everyone actually celebrates!" Naruto said jokingly.

The raven looked away…

"What really?"

Sasuke now just stared at him.

"…" Naruto looked into the cloudy pale sky, "…You really do that…" and the blonde let out a big sigh.

* * *

By the time the conversation ended, the two had made their way to the elevator of the City Spire.

"Well, um, my stop," Naruto said, "Only two week still Christmas…"

The raven had a hopeful look on his face.

"… Um, well… try to have fun ok?" The blonde said.

The raven looked down as the doors were closing, "I can't promise you that." was the last thing the blonde heard.

The elevator door closing was like an end to the best opportunity to invite Sasuke over for Christmas.

_I can't say I haven't considered the idea of inviting him. It's just that I just met him! And he's so into his work… and it might get awkward… but I really want him to have fun for once; show him what its like to actually enjoy Christmas. Get him to smile._

But the doors have closed. Naruto just lost the chance to ask.

_Dammit! Why do I always think of doing stuff, AFTER I get a chance? Ugh._

**[Sasuke's POV]**

_I swear he was going to invite me or something. Nah, its good that he didn't. I have lots of work to do anyways… But I won't deny that I... Do... Want to go. But I barely know him… ugh._

**

* * *

**

**[Normal POV 9pm Sasuke's apartment]**

"So you wanna tell me about him or not?"

"I don't know. I'm just really bothered about work right now."

"Dude, man, seriously? You my friend need to, get. A. Life."

"Shut up Suigetsu."

"Hmph, well you know its true... Oh and who's the _sexy new blonde_ I met in the elevator? He stepped out on the floor below us. By the way, he was deliciously shirtless, probably went swimming; damp golden locks is all."

Sasuke's eyes widened substantially.

"Ooh, eyed him already huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Well if you don't want him, I'll gladly – "

The raven _gladly _glared at the white haired friend.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, he's yours, he's yours…" Suigetsu said which earned another glare. "Ok fine, then disclose to me now Sasuke…."

"What?"

"When _was _the last time you got laid?"

Sasuke gave him a WTF look and Suigetsu replied

"Oh right… I forgot I'm talking to the Uchiha Sasuke… The guy that can get any female, _and male_, on the planet! But is also the same guy who used to stick his _buddy_ into any hole he could find – FUCK, oww!"

Suigetsu earned an agonizing punch.

"Ok, ok, I take that back. I mean, the guy who was as horny as a horn-OUCH motherfu-!"

"Seriously? Seriously? Do you WANT me to punch you again?"

"Alright, alright… Ok fine. The guy who had ample sex, but now is practically a virgin."

"And where were you getting at with this?"

"Oh, um... Well, I guess, are you planning to get that blonde into bed?"

"Maybe."

"AHA! I knew it."

"I only said maybe. I haven't really considered that yet."

"Yeah, but we all know Sasuke always scores."

And the white haired man started rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"Well you never participate in our conversations Juu, so I don't expect you to." Suigetsu pointed out; still laughing.

"Quite true…" And Juugo sat quietly again.

Suigetsu dried a tear in his eye, "I mean, come on! This is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about!"

Said man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Give it up Suigetsu, I'm not that great. I don't see why I've got so much attention."

"You should be _enjoying _the attention!"

"Well I don't. Being alone is so underrated. I like to spend time with myself."

"HAHAHA, doing what eh Sasuke? Giving the _ol' buddy_ some _relief_? Alone…? In your bedroom…? With your laptop…?"

The white haired man literally laughed his ass off and this even earned a chuckle from the barely-there Juugo.

"Shut the fuck up." And with that, Sasuke picked up his lukewarm cup of coffee, downed it, and proceeded to his front door; where he grabbed his trilby, wrapped on a grey scarf, and shrugged on his blazer over his white wife beater.

"I'm going to run some errands. Turn down the heater and lock up before you leave. And if you break anything…." He gave his best friends his trademark death glare and left without another word.

"Oooh that boy gives me chills~" Suigetsu joked, "Hmm, I wonder what that blonde's name is… Hey Juu, I've got an idea!"

"…. Oh no…"

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: find out in the next chapter what happens! Haha don't get too excited. I'm not sure when chapter 5 would be up, don't expect me to be updating regularly like this now... hehe... I've still got work!**

** Well so did you like it? And feel free to notify me about any mistakes, I try, but I'm only human. Reviewww ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello once again, and I'm back with the 5****th**** chapter of Hello NY. My school has finally finished! Yay! But don't expect super quick updates hahahaha. But anyways, enjoy and review please :)**

**

* * *

**

The snow was getting thicker by the hour as Naruto sat on his soft couch. Clutching a steaming mug of hot cocoa he intently watches one of his most favourite movies.

"_**Optimus Prime: **__It's you and me, Megatron..._

_**Megatron:**__ No, it's just ME, Prime!_

_**Optimus Prime:**__ At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!_

_**Megatron:**__ You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"_

"No fuck! Optimus! Shoot! Shoot!"

And suddenly the door bell rang.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed as he hesitantly paused the movie, put his mug down and made his way to the door, "yeah, I'm coming, just a sec."

He opened the door, and there stood a tall man. Said man had silvery white hair with interesting spikes and he stood there with a sly smile.

"Seems like you are having fun, Naruto?"

"Yeah Kakashi, I was actually watching Transformers… Before you came… So what brings you to my humble abode?"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "well I just came by to drop off these," he put down a paperbag with cans of soup in it, "Its winter, and I picked up a few extra; thought you might want some hot soup!" He smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm guessing there is something else?" The blonde questioned.

"Well… you know how its Christmas and all…"

"Carry on…" Naruto encouraged,

"Maybe you wanna have Christmas dinner with your aunt, uncle and I?" Kakashi spoke carefully, "oh, you don't have to come if you don't want to… Seeing as you probably have your own friends…"

"No, no, I'd love to! Nothing better than to spend Christmas with your family!"

With that Kakashi smiled even more.

"Ok, stop with the smiling already, I'm not used to that and its creeping me out." Naruto joked

"Hahaha ok, I guess it's all set! Just be at my place at five o'clock, ok?"

"Yup!"

"Great, well I gotta run, Tsunade wanted me to run some errands for her…. Ugh"

"HAVE FUN!" Naruto said sarcasticly, and he ushered Kakashi out the door.

_That's cool, I can't wait for the food! Oooh, and now back to TRANSFORMERS; robots in disguise~_

_

* * *

_

**[To Sasuke]**

_Hmm, should I have fun with this opportunity? I guess I shall…_

While braving the winter winds, Sasuke pulled out his cell-phone and dialled.

"Yo, what?"

"Are you out of my apartment already?"

"Just leaving now, why?"

"Wondering only, hey remember to turn off the heater. Oh and before I forget…"

"Yeah did that already, annnd?"

"Don't invite Naruto to the party."

"Who?"

"Fuck," Sasuke swore under his breath, "ugh, you know… that blond guy you met in the elevator…"

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever…"

"Well… Don't okay?"

"Mhmmm, is that all?"

"No, well, bye."

"Bye."

_Well, there. That should do it._

A sly smirk slid onto Sasuke features…

* * *

**[To Suigetsu and Juugo; In the City Spire waiting for the elevator on Sasuke's floor]**

"Who was that?"

"The Ice Princess," Suigetsu laughed,

"Why did he call?"

"Hmmm, not really sure, he just reminded me to turn the heating off, and he told me NOT to invite cute blonde downstairs to the party!"

"… Oh, no…" Juugo once said.

"Oh yes," Suigetsu smiled cheekily, "silly Ice Princess, if he purposely tells me not to invite someone to a party, at this point, I HAVE to."

Juugo sighed, "you know he is going to kill you."

"No, he is going to thank me."

"What do you mean?" the orange-head raised his eyebrow.

"Well," the two stepped into the elevator, "I'm not really the one for stealing boys, and we totally can tell Sasuke has the hots for the blonde cutie. So I guess in the christmas spirit, I shall devise a master plan to set them up!"

"Are you sure about this…?"

"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me."

"uhuh…"

"Onwards MISSION: GSABCAKANT!"

"Mission g-sabcakant?"

"MISSION GET SASUKE AND BLONDE CUTIE; ALSO KNOWN AS NARUTO TOGETHER!"

Juugo proceeded to facepalm.

* * *

**[5 Days before Christmas; Naruto's apartment]**

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Shut up Kiba, come in, and its not even Christmas yet!"

"Woah jeez, you are bottled up with Christmas cheer…"

"Whatever."

"Why the stick up the ass?"

Naruto let out a tense breath, "I'm trying to plan something okay? And it doesn't seem like its going to happen."

"And this mystery thing is?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." The blonde waved off Kiba.

"Bro…" The brunette wore a serious expression, "there is no such thing as a nevermind! You know you can tell me!"

Naruto shot him a weird look.

"Alright alright! Ok well… Can I guess?" Kiba smiled politely.

"no."

"It's a guy right. You found a guy, and you don't know how to get him? Right?"

Naruto fell backwards without flinching onto his low couch.

"You fucking psychic," Kiba's fists punched the air in triumph, "am I that readable?"

"No, I don't read people. But I just know you too well."

"Too well…"

A silence fell upon the two men.

"So, how do we tackle this one then? Is he a one night stander or ….?"

"The thing is… I don't really know."

Kiba looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Well, normally you would know whether you want an actual relationship with a person, OR you just want to … ya' know~" Naruto winked,

"Yeah, carry on…"

"but this time… I actually don't know. I mean, I just don't really know what to do! I mean, I don't even know if I actually like this guy! Well I think I do at least… ugh! I don't know…."

"Ok this is more confusing than Justin Bieber!"

"Huh? What the hell, how is Justin Bieber confusing?"

"Is he a guy? Is he a girl? I don't know? That voice confuses me!"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Wow, I almost fainted from the amount of stupidity in that. Hahahaha!"

"Whatever man, my own opinion about that … girly guy, guyish girl. Guy."

"Anyways… can we get back on track?"

"yeah, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, that guy you think you like but you aren't sure, but at the same time you don't know what to do because you like him. Oh by the way, describe him. Why do you like him? Talk to me!"

"ugh," Naruto started…

"Well… His name is Uchiha Sasuke…"

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: ahahaha, ok well I know this is pretty short, but I'm in the process of planning whats happening next, and its almost Christmas soon! I will have a longer chapter next ok? But this is more of a what-happens-in-between-the-juicy-parts chapter. :D Still review. And I'm really sorry I took ages… :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello! And merry Christmas Eve! About an hour left to Christmas here in New Zealand! And.. Here is my Christmas present to you :) ! ENJOY, review, and have a wonderful holiday!**

**All warnings and disclaimer are the same in ALL chapters unless stated differently.**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit, the water is still cold… Fuck this."

The tall raven turned off his shower and redressed himself.

_Fuck, just fucking came back from the gym too! Woo… What a way to throw off my day._

Sasuke frowned and then proceeded to grab the phone.

**(1)**

"Hello, this is the CitySpire Information and Service Help Desk. What can I do for you?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke calling from the 54th floor, my hot water doesn't work and it is freezing."

"We apologize for any inconvenience, and I have just listed you into the repairs queue – "

"Thank yo– No, wait what? The repairs _queue? _What do you mean _queue?_"

"Well, you see Sir, many other residents have informed us of this problem, and we are working very hard to fix it as soon as possible."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now huh?"

"We suggest that if you are in desperate need for hot water from the tap, residents could go to another apartment, say a friend who also stays in the building. Not all apartments are lacking hot water."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke practically glared at the phone.

"U-umm, we are really sorry about this inconvienience! But we are definitely working hard to find a solution to fix this problem."

"Ok, fine. Bye."

"Have a merry Christm–"

And the raven hung up. _Am I really doing this? _Sasuke sighed audibly.

_ARGH, I'm still sweaty, fuck. Ok, just do it._

The tall man grabbed a small duffel bag filled it with a new change of clothes, and grabbed a towel before leaving his apartment. After waiting a short while, he stepped into the small elevator and pressed the number.

**53**

**

* * *

**

**[To Naruto]**

_Ramen, ramen, yummy yummy ramen!~_

The blonde took a whiff of the half cooked instant noodles and almost drooled. He made his way to the couch and sat down. Naruto placed his noodle cup on the coffee table while he switched the TV on.

_**DING DONG!~**_

_Who would that be? I'm not expecting anyone…_

The blonde reluctantly let go of his ramen and strode to the front door. He opened it to see a _smokin' _dewy Sasuke with a backpack and a towel.

Naruto shot his a very questioning look.

"My hot water isn't working, shower is freezing, just came back from the gym, help desk are total fuckers and cant do anything. Can I shower here?"

Naruto took a few seconds to process what was in front of him, and another few seconds to process what the raven said.

"Yeah, sure! Go ahead!"

_Oh fuck, too enthusiastic. Fuuucckkkkk…. Oh well…_

The talled man didn't waver and just walked past Naruto saying "bathroom is in the same place as mine right?"

"Bro, how would I know? I've never been to your house!" Naruto chuckled.

"Right. Ok wont be too long."

"Mmhmm, now… what was I doing before…." The blond scratched his head, "oh yeah! RAMEN!"

* * *

**[To Sasuke]**

Sasuke dropped his bag in the corner of the very unfamiliarly familiar bathroom and took off his dirty shirt. He cast a good look around the toilet while waiting for the shower to warm up.

_Surprisingly neat… _His eyes widened a fraction, _HAHAHA pink toothbrush!_

He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower.

_Oh shit, didn't bring my shampoo and stuff. Oh well, just use his, I'm sure he wont mind._

The raven grabbed the bottle and squeezed a small amount and used it,

_LOL… Smells like apples. HAHA, to be honest, it smells really nice though…._

He just gave himself a mental slap.

Sasuke finished up quickly and started to put on his jeans, when suddenly,

The lights went out. Almost slipping and falling, with the help of the light from one small window, Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom in search of Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Yo! I'm here, in the kitchen! The power is off!"

"No shit! Oh fuck!"

"Try not to walk into any furniture!"

"Too late!"

Sasuke used his shin to find-where-ther-furniture-is-in-the-dark tool, while drying his hair with his towel_. Multitasking… Coz I'm cool like that. Good thing I don't think outloud._

Suddenly a bright light flashed onto Sasuke.

"Woah, man! Watch where you point that flashlight!" The raven said seeing bright spots.

Naruto stood agape, staring at the marvel infront of him,

_Tall guy, standing there innocently drying his hair; with his shirt off only clad with his ripped skinny jeans. *druull* I think I can see a little Calvin Klein peeking out from his jeans. Oh god, he has like perfect abs, so perfec-"_

"God, turn that away!" Sasuke snatched the flashlight off Naruto and pointed it to the far wall. "ok, well it's a bit obvious the power isn't working right now… Which means the elevators don't work. How am I gonna get back to my place now?"

"Use the stairwell?"

"Oh right," The raven threw on his shirt and jogged to the stairwell.

He pushed his weight onto the swing door and practically smashed his face onto the hard surface.

"FUCK."

"What?"

"Door is locked…"

"Well, that is definitely a hazard! What if there was a fire?"

"Agreed. Ok… well… I can't really go anywhere… So I'm gonna crash at yours till the power is back."

The blonde reopened his front door.

The two didn't really know what to do next. And then Naruto remembered.

"My ramen!" He slowly found his beloved cup noodles and instantly downed it all.

"Is that seriously your dinner?"

"Yup! Have you had yours?"

Sasuke shot a semi grossed out look, not that Naruto could really see it.

"Yeah at sixish."

"Oh well what do you wanna do?"

"What time is it?"

"umm…." Naruto checked his watch, thank the lord for glow in the dark hands, "it is… Eight twenty five."

"Wow you have very late dinners…"

"Well, I was busy today, I had heaps of stuff to get through…"

"Please, expand. Its not like we have anything better to do right?"

"OK, well…"

And this started Naruto on his mega long speech on what he did that day. Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't bored. He sat there very comfortable, listening to the interesting sounds of Naruto's voice, the way he said his words. The way the blonde described what he did. From time to time, asking a question, or agreeing to whatever.

"Annd, so then I settled for dinner, and you turned up."

"Cool. What time is it now?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"It is nine fifty! Woah…."

"You can talk for really long Naruto."

Mini shivers went through the blonde's spine as he heard the low rumble of his name leaving the lips of Sasuke.

Naruto stared at those perfect lips…

Sasuke noticed…

The two men felt this small imaginary string pulling each other closer, slowly inching forward. The room suddenly felt very cold, as if encouraging the two to move even closer on the couch.

Both guys didn't really mind, both were quite open to the thought of being bisexual, it was just that they didn't really know about the other.

Out of apparent fatigue, Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's broad shoulder.

"Haha, I smell my shampoo." Naruto teased.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, it smelled good. Hahaha." The raven smiled.

It was a rather rare sight to see him smile…

If Suigetsu was here, he would say _Wow the Ice-Princess smiled! The world is changing!_

But he wasn't.

The two boys secretly enjoyed this moment, the perfect silence. A comfortable silence; with Naruto leaning against Sasuke's warm body, with Sasuke secretly smiling… Both admiring the scenery through the large windows of Naruto's apartment. The beautiful view of the lit central park, and the mesmerizing lights of the manhattan skyline. Along with the small lit windows of neighbouring buildings…

_Wait a minute… Something is off… _Both boys thought.

They both shared a glance with each other and instantly stood up and made their way to the elevator outside.

Sasuke pressed the button, and it normally lit with an orange glow.

The blonde facepalmed and the elevator arrived.

The silver doors opened to reveal two other men. One with medium length spiky silvery hair, and a big orange haired man.

The man with silvery hair shot Sasuke a sly smile.

"Fuck you Suigetsu."

"You wish you could Sasuke," he joked. "OWW!"

Sasuke beautifully landed a joking (but still very painful) punch to Suigetsu.

Juugo sighed and rolled his eyes while emitting a small laugh.

He raven glared at Suigetsu and let out a deep breath.

"I'm awesome right?" Suigetsu said.

He proceeded to grab Naruto and Sasuke's hands and playfully walked them back into Naruto's apartment and sat them down.

Sasuke let out another sign and began to explain to a confused Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto… Meet Suigetsu," he said, gesturing to the silvery haired man, "he is a real douchbag. Don't be friends with him."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Sui defended himself and turned to Naruto, "hey there, I'm Suigetsu, and you are _looking fine today. _OWW!"

Sasuke had shoved a winking Suigetsu off his chair and carried on.

"Naruto, just ignore him." The raven said, waving off the other boy, "Ok, and this is Juugo, he is cool." Giving him a pat on the back.

"Ok, and so anyone want to explain what is happening or happened? Why are you and you here?" Naruto was just downright confused.

"My oh my, what a pretty face, but nothing inside the noggin' aye?" Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke, earning a slap on the back of his head.

"Well yes, Suigetsu. Please, care to explain… EVERYTHING."

Said man laughed.

"Oh before I start, Sasuke wants to invite you to his Christmas Eve party!"

"Wait what! Mrghfhghrghh" Suigetsu strategically place his hand on sasuke's mouth.

"6 pm his place ok? Just floor 54, the first apartment."

"Err…" Naruto cast a glance to a struggling Sasuke and then smiled. "Ok! And so, carry on with your … explaination… please."

"Ok, alright, well… It all started when…"

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: OK! Its officially christmas now in NZ (its 12:52am) Merry Christmas!**

**Next chapter will be up hopefully not too long. HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY! Please review!**

**(1) Ok all this here is like some utter bullshit, I pretty much just made this up…. Bear with me here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: With this lovely Christmas season, and the FUCKING NEW YEARS YEAH! Why not treat you lovelies to another chapter huh? Hope you all have much fun and stay safe! Really sorry for the retarded timed updates, but I have to commit to other things… . really sorry. But please ENJOY, and review~ just makes my day ya'know?**

**

* * *

**

**All warnings and disclaimer is the same in all chapters unless stated.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat with his head in his hands, Naruto sat wide-eyed and curious, Juugo sat in the corner quietly. This was all caused because of Suigetsu… With a little inspiration from a certain raven…

_Suigetsu, well done… Just how I planned… _Sasuke smirk went unseen.

"Ok, alright, well… It all started when, I saw you in the elevator a while ago."

"I think I remember that."

"Wait, you know what?"

"What?" Everyone replied.

"I'm not going to explain it. You men are pretty smart, well… I think you are at least… So go figure it out yourself." And weirdly enough, Suigetsu just left in an instant, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Juugo sitting awkwardly there in silence…

* * *

_**{Naruto's mind}**_

_I have absolutely no idea what just happened. Ok lets get this straight, I was eating my noodles, then Sasuke turned up at my door wanting a shower because his hot water doesn't work. I let him in, he showers, and then the power goes off. I manage to see him with his shirt off… oh hot dayummm… oh stop it! _Naruto mentally slapped himself. _Anyways, the heaters don't work, and we kinda… got so much closer… Physically too… That moment, where we were on the couch looking over Central Park… _The blonde sighs out loud.

* * *

_**{Juugo's mind}**_

_Hmm… I wonder what the two are thinking about now… Hmm, I wonder where Suigetsu is… Its not like he can leave without me… I've got the car keys… Wow, it's really pretty outside with the snow and all…_

_

* * *

_

_**{Sasuke's mind}**_

_Does Suigetsu really think he is so genius to create this plan? PSSH, I planned my actions to cause him to plan his! So lets see… I bet, he did something to my hot water supply from the switchbox (it being not inside the apartment), and I conveniently __*forgot* to check that too… ok, now to the useless help desk… Meh, he probably tipped off the lady to tell me such bullshit. Then I'm pretty sure he just did something to Naruto's switchbox, probably turning off the lights and definitely turning off the heating at the mains… He is quite smart… But he should actually be thanking me. No, I should be thanking myself… Hell yes._

_

* * *

_

**[Normal POV]**

"Ok never mind, its way too cold outside to be waiting there." Suigetsu quickly barged into Naruto's quiet apartment, "whoa why so quiet now?"

"Just thinking up ways to kill you; hmm drowning, burning or decapitation?"

"_Sasuke, YOU should be thanking ME." _Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke.

"You wish. Hard luck. Anyways, when's the next rehearsal?"

"Next week Sunday. Why?" Juugo answered

"I have to go get new strings by then."

"Rehearsal, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, and I are in a band together. Oh and another girl, but you don't know her."

"Wow really?"

"Did I stutter?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"No, but that's cool!" A goofy grin plastered Naruto's face.

"Yeah I know right!" Suigetsu shouted, "We are called the Sharingan!"

"No we aren't…" The orange head and the raven said simultaneously.

"Well what is your band name?"

"Not really sure yet, but from out of the list we had, I voted for _Bonds_."

"Yeah that's my favourite." Juugo agreed with Sasuke.

"Wanna explain the meaning for that?" Naruto pushed, "you know, most times band names have special meanings to them… right?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat and ruffled his hair.

"Well I guess its because, uh…" He let out a breath.

"Come on, spit it out," Naruto coaxed

Sasuke shrugged and said, "well, I don't really know, but I guess its because we," the raven gestured to Juugo, Suigetsu and himself, "I guess we don't really have any…"

"… Any?" Naruto was a bit lost.

"Any bonds, only with each other really. We all have no family at all. Not that I know of at least…"

"Oh," Naruto didn't really know what to say…

_Avoid the awkward silence… avoid the awkward silence…_

"Well, I better get going…" Sasuke just stood up, grabbed his jacket and left.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with him…" Suigetsu pondered out loud, "well! Naruto right?"

"Yep,"

"You, will turn up to the party right?"

"Christmas eve?"

"Yes. Tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I don't see why not… But I'm not too sure if Sasuke wants me there…" The blonde looked down, crescent shaped eyelashes form. Suigetsu put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and said:

"Believe me man, he wants you to be there. Trust me."

And before the duo left, Juugo said, "Naruto, if it ever crossed your mind, don't bring gifts, we don't really do that kinda thing. Oh and the party, it's formal. But it's going to get pretty… festive… It's going to be lots of fun. Hope to see you there too."

* * *

**[CHRISTMAS EVE NIGHT- Naruto]**

A low murmur of idle chat was heard from outside the apartment door. Naruto fixed his orange tie in the mirror of the elevator before stepping out. Slowly he took slow fixed steps towards the big front door. One steady breath in, one steady breath out.

* * *

**[To Sasuke]**

"Awww Sasukeeeee, come onnn!~"

"Fuck!"

"Yeahh baaaab you know you wannaaa!"

"Jeez its not even ten and you are so wasted. Get off of me!"

Sasuke tried to pry the too familiar Karin away; who draped herself over him.

"Aww, don't be like that Sasuuu~!"

The raven frowned deeply at her next actions, but when he heard the _glorious_, sound of the bell from the front door, he immediately stood and literally ran.

_Fuck she's annoying. But oh God. He's here. He's here._

_

* * *

_

**[To Naruto]**

The blonde pressed the doorbell and waited a few seconds. His next sight was a slightly flustered and a bit puffed Sasuke who quickly opened the door. _What a sight. _The raven as quickly as he opened the door, TRIED to regain his casual indifferent composure, him too, running his slender fingers through his midnight hair.

"Hey, you came."

"I guess I did. Merry Christmas eve."

"To you too," the raven widened the entrance, revealing a now louder atmosphere of a lively party, "I hope you like dancing."

"Oh boy do I." and with a sly wink, Naruto took a step into what felt like a hot club; leaving a raised eyebrow on the smirking face of the Uchiha.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I just suck at updating ok? HAHA another new year's resolution:**

**Try to update more!**

**3 Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Much more to come, I promise :)**

**REVIEWW~ Have a wonderful holiday guys! (Dammit, no new Naruto chapters till 2****nd**** week in Jan… FML)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello once again! This is chapter 8 for Hello NY, please enjoy and review!**

**Oh I HAVE to warn you guys, I am introducing other character parings AND there would be some OOC-ness for Sakura. But it will all make sense when you read it. I'm just trying to make Sakura a better character :D (because I already don't like her much.)**

**

* * *

**

**Previously…**

**{**The blonde pressed the doorbell and waited a few seconds. His next sight was a slightly flustered and a bit puffed Sasuke who quickly opened the door. _What a sight. _The raven as quickly as he opened the door, TRIED to regain his casual indifferent composure, him too, running his slender fingers through his midnight hair.

"Hey, you came."

"I guess I did. Merry Christmas eve."

"To you too," the raven widened the entrance, revealing a now louder atmosphere of a lively party, "I hope you like dancing."

"Oh boy do I." and with a sly wink, Naruto took a step into what felt like a hot club; leaving a raised eyebrow on the smirking face of the Uchiha.

The tall blonde strode into the bustling apartment and made a beeline for Suigetsu and Juugo; who stood not too far away.

Naruto left Sasuke thinking _whoa, alright… Just… go to Sui, that's fine with me… whatever, what was I thinking anyways… __** (What **__**was**__** he thinking?)**_

"Hey, you turned up!" Suigetsu welcomed Naruto, "to be honest, I didn't think you would! Hahaha, guess I was wrong. So what made you wanna show eh?"

Naruto shrugged, "didn't really have anything better to do I guess…"

Suigetsu nudged him, "_sure." _The silvery haired boy winked and left to "go get some booze in me."

"Well, so are you going to dance? Or just stand there watching everyone else?" Juugo encouraged the blonde.

Naruto gave a great grin and took towards the dance-floor of Sasuke's living room.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

_This is amazing; it's practically like a club here. The music is loud; I can feel the bass thrumming my chest. This is so good; it was too long ago since I've done this._

_

* * *

_

**[Normal POV]**

Moving perfectly with the music, Naruto quickly became the centre of attention... The _"ooh, that guy… I want to dance all night with him…" _guy. The ladies… and men… flocked around each getting a good turn dancing with the blonde.

Looking through from another room, a mop of pink hair watched the dance floor. Her emerald eyes were fixated on Naruto. A sly smile found her rosy lips.

_I knew he would come. Good thing he is busy. And will be for a long time._

The petite girl walked over to a seated Uchiha, who was sipping out of a glass.

"He seems to be the centre of attention of everyone today." She whispered to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sakura." The raven pulled his eyes away from the blonde and gave an indifferent look to the pink-head.

"Sure Sasuke. Like I believe you. Oh and you know that blonde boy over there; he isn't the man _I've_ been staring at all night." She stared straight into the raven's eyes; not a very common action – Not many people dare to stare directly at him.

"I'm surprised you turned up tonight." He murmured

"Ha! The Sasuke Uchiha surprised? That's funny. And you probably knew I was going to come. I've been here every single year I've known you. That wasn't going to stop just because of what happened between us." A sly grin appeared.

"Nothing happened between us Sakura, I never liked you."

She slinked around him, her hand trailed the top of his back and she whispered very close to his flawless face. Her hair tickled his cheeks. "Yes, but you _loved _me."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"Alright Sasu, believe what you want. But I want you to know, I will always remember what happened."

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up and went to go pour another three shots for himself.

"Damn bitch."

"Wow, I wonder who that was directed to."

Naruto had appeared on his left, puffed and wanting a good drink.

The raven scanned the room trying to find that too familiar pink head, but when back to his drink with no luck. " Just someone I know. A sly manipulative bitch."

"Wow, okay, I'd like to meet this chick. I'd give her a round of applause for making _The Uchiha Sasuke_ get into a tiff."

The raven glared the signature glare and pulled out his bottle of vodka from a cabinet. "Shut up and drink."

"Gladly."

A half an hour passed and it was only 11 pm,

"So how is it even possible to have a club scene in you living room? You know with the music so loud?"

"Okay, so number one. It's Christmas. Many of the residents are on vacation. Number two, its Christmas. Many of the other residents are out of the building for the few days to spend the time with family. Number three; I have been hosting this party every single year, for a long time. Its practically tradition. So the people that are left I have invited, OR I just paid them to leave and spend Christmas somewhere else."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"You paid people to leave. You PAID them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke just shrugged. "I mean I don't need everyone in the CitySpire out of the building. Because that is impossible. Just the people in the surrounding rooms, and floors. After all, it's an apartment; the walls need to have some sort of minimal soundproofing too."

"Oh right."

"Hm, its almost 12. Gotta drink some more."

As the two refilled their cups, they sat there unknowingly while a pretty face watched.

* * *

**[Almost midnight on Christmas Eve]**

"OK GUYS, TURN DOWN THE MUSIC. ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS. EVERYONE REFILL YOUR CUPS, AND THEN MOVE TO THE LIVING ROOM." Suigetsu yelled across the whole apartment. Everyone gathered and Suigetsu turned on the TV to a channel that was broadcasting the countdown.

"WITH ME NOW EVERYONE, 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…"

All the partygoers enthusiastically counted.

Naruto had grabbed the reluctant host to the front and realized that the raven was pretty much almost drunk. A very rare and interesting sight I might add

The blonde had started counting down with everyone (including Sasuke.)

"Four! Threeee! Twoooo! One!" and the whole apartment was filled with an almost deafening roar of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" And the mass of people started jumping about hugging and high fiving. This rejoicing had last about a total of twenty minutes and everyone went back to hard partying.

Like before, Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to a smaller sitting area where they were drinking; but this time Suigetsu and Juugo joined.

"Yo, Sasuke. Are you drunk?"

"Pfffffft… No, Sui, I amd totally not drunk. What makesss you think thaat?"

"Oh, sorry never mind. It was just the fact that your speaking is so totally slurred and you can't sit up straight by yourself." Suigetsu grinned and he nudged Naruto to whisper, "This my friend, is one of the funniest, most rare sights you will see in your life. Treasure and savour this moment." And with that, Suigetsu pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the drunken Sasuke leaning on laughing a Naruto.

"Hey, hey Sasuke." Suigetsu prodded the man's shoulder.

"Whut, Suuii?" Probably the funniest slurred speech coming out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth.

"Do you love me Sasu?"

"Yeah Sui, I love you. You are my bro, you know thaaat? Suuchh a gewd friend."

A quiet snigger erupted from the other boys as they tried to hold their laughter in.

Suigetsu turned to Naruto and said,

"We have to keep him talking, or else he will go to sleep." The silver haired man smiled, "hey Sasu, what about Juu?"

"Ohhhh yeeah! Juu too. He's my bro too. A gooood friend too."

Naruto felt the buzz of his cell phone and barely heard the ringing and stood up,

"Hey guys, I'll be back." Naruto made his way out of the apartment and stood by the elevator. He unlocked his cell phone and frowned at the caller.

* * *

**[Back to Suigetsu, Juugo and the drunk, Sasuke]**

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Yeahhh Juu?"

"What do you think of Naruto?"

"Naruuto…. Hmmm…" Sasuke started.

Suigetsu couldn't sit still in his chair with excitement.

_The emotionless Sasuke reveals!~_

_

* * *

_

**[To Naruto talking on the phone]**

"Sakura, now isn't a good time to call. Wait, Sakura, are you crying?" Naruto asked as he heard sobs on the other line. "Hey Sakura, why are you crying?"

"Naruto," He heard.

"You are okay right?"

"Yeah… but Naruto…"

"Sakura, you know we aren't on good terms now. I spoke to you the other day…"

"But Naruto… I… I… Miss you… I can't take it without you… I miss you so much!"

Naruto sat down on the flood with his hand on his head.

"Sakura, I told you already. You broke my heart, and I don't think I can go through that again."

"But I'm sorry! I love you Naruto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I regret everything I did! Please! Please forgive me…"

Naruto sighed, _why does she have this effect on me?_

"Sakura?" he heard the dying sobs and sniffs,

"Yes Naru?"

The blonde's heart started filling his ears. That name, _Naru, I've missed that so much…._

"Don't cry anymore Sakura… I'll be there tomorrow okay?"

"I've missed you _Naru…_"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you…"

"No _Naru…_ Please?"

"I've missed you to Sakura."

"See you tomorrow, _Naru…_"

And she hung up.

* * *

**[Back to Suigetsu etc.]**

"Hm… Naruto… I dun really know…. Hez got real pretty eyes though! I.. I sorta…"

"Yess Sasuke? You? Come on! Its taken you ages to even say more than his name." The other two encouraged.

Suddenly Naruto plopped down next to them. His head in his hands.

"Oh, man, what's wrong?" Juugo asked.

"I think I just took back my ex girlfriend."

"Oh… well you sure about it?" Suigetsu and Juugo traded disappointed looks.

"Yeah, she's the kind of girl, that can make you feel like the luckiest guy in the world one minute, then the next, like as if you are plankton in the sea. She's the kind of girl that can make you feel anything just when she _wants to._"

"Controlling?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not really, more like manipulative."

"Wow, sounds like a girl we used to know."

"Girls these days huh?"

"Uh oh, Suigetsu…" Juugo started, he pointed to Sasuke.

"Dammit! He fell asleep!"

Suigetsu let out another sigh as said,

"A drunk Sasuke is many things. One, an open answering machine. No not like a telephone. But like if you ask him a question, he will answer you truthfully. Two, a really, really funny sight. And last of all, three. An extremely rare occurrence. He only really drinks shot after shot. Ok fine not even shots! This guy can take a whole bottle of vodka straight with other drinks in a night.

Juugo and I have leant that when drunk Sasuke happens… some shit is going to go down, because he only drinks when some real drama is in the air."

Naruto nodded his head,

"I'll stay out of it then,"

"Yeah, best idea in the world: Never get involved in Sasuke drama. When it happens, life is never boring. You probably could make a televised drama series out of it."

"Yeah, I've got enough drama on my side."

Suigetsu laughed,

"Blondie, you ain't got any idea what Sasuke drama is like, sorry, but your's probably wouldn't compare."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another chapter is coming soon! And I hope you understood that! If not, just ask and I'd happily explain. To make things clear, there is only one sakura in the whole story. I'm trying to make her character much awesomer, well like the antagonist that you hate but you love too. REVIEW! I'll be back soon! Hopefully ….**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I suck at updating. I hate myself. And many of you might think last chapter has multiple flaws into my master plan. Yes master plan people, jk! But it was meant to raise eyebrows! This chapter will hopefully settle your eyebrows. Hopefully. **

**I've got a huge life problem on my shoulders at the moment and I don't want to drag it into there. But I just damn hate myself when i can't update. REALLLLLLY sorry to all readers.**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: OOC Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

**[Christmas day – late morning after the Christmas Eve party]**

Naruto sat quietly in the corner of the local Starbucks. His fingertips played the rim of his takeaway cup. It was cold out, small white flakes raining down.

The sound of the door was heard and in walked cosily bundled up men.

"Sorry, the weather is a bitch."

"Yeah its okay, I don't really wanna take a walk in this," Naruto gestured at the hustle of people outside.

"Anyways, ok so its time to fill you in."

"Yes please Suigetsu, yes please."

"But you can't tell Sasuke we told you this." Juugo added.

"Got it, wont tell." Naruto pinkie promised Juugo who then left to get coffee, "so start from the beginning. I love me some rich gossip." Naruto smiled his trademark grin before adding, "Oh wait just a sec,"

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking before you came in…"

"Yeah?" Suigetsu encouraged.

"Well I bumped into Sasuke at the park a while ago and he said he doesn't really celebrate Christmas. But it turns out he holds a Christmas Eve party every year?"

"Aha, good point. Actually this party that he hosts… its more of Juugo and I – "

Juugo gave Suigetsu a raised eyebrow,

"Okay fine, well MY doing. Yeah, its true Sasuke doesn't celebrate Christmas; _coz he's got better things to do…_. So that's why ages ago I convinced him to let me host MY Christmas eve party at his swanky new apartment. You know, I didn't think he'd agree and let me. But I think something inside of him got sick of spending Christmas with paperwork."

"Oh… But then why tell me he currently doesn't celebrate Christmas?"

"Oh I get that," Juugo helped, "I think its because every year, something interesting happens at the party, I'm just saying what I'm thinking so, to be honest, I think he didn't want to get you involved with any of the things he _might've_ been ashamed of. Aka, She Who Must Not Be Named."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and questioned, "what? Who is _She Who Must Not Be Named_?"

"Ah, OK well," Juugo started while Suigetsu took off his grey coat, "this is where the story starts, it's a long one –"

"That's what she said!" Suigetsu interjected, accompanied with a few laughs.

Juugo shot the silver-haired man a glare and explained, "It's a long STORY."

"Shoot." Naruto encouraged.

Suigetsu began the story telling:

"Well, this drama we can consider rather… recent. And it had died down for a while. But last night, fuel was added again, and the fire grew. So the main drama happened not long ago at all, maybe two months and a half?"

"So quite a while before I moved here?"

"Pretty much. That time was when we were getting settled back into things you know?"

"Alright, so what exactly happened?"

"No, no we start right from the beginning." Suigetsu said slyly,

"Well there is this girl. She Who Must Not Be Named." Juugo explained.

The boys emitted giggles. Manly giggles.

"Aka the Dark Bitch." Suigetsu added, "well, you get the point. We don't like to talk about her much. Not around Sasuke anyways."

"Okay, um carry on."

"Yes, so our past, we don't exactly love talking about it so lets get the main point out there first: Sasuke had amnesia. Retrograde amnesia. The kind where the patient can't remember events that had happened before the accident." "_Wow_, that really… sucks." Naruto was rather shocked, "but carry on." "Yeah, so you wanna know about what the actual accident was?"

"Um depends, is the story long? I've got to go get ready for a Christmas party."

"_Fine_… long story short, She Who Must Not Be Named and Sasuke were out, they were walking on the street and Dark Bitch was drunk and high. She suddenly walked out onto the road and a car's path was going straight for her."

"But how did Sa-"

"He wasn't drugged up or drunk, and _he chose_ to shove her out of the way. And he got totalled. Well almost."

"So why do you guys hate her so much?"

"Because one, it was her fault for getting drugged up by a road; two, she toyed Sasuke, and as his best friends, we can't take that; three, she is so damn manipulative, she can get almost anything she wants; and four, she's just plain evil. One minute you start to like her, and she's this sweet lovely girl that's a bit annoying. But the next, you just want to rip her head off and throw it into a volcano."

"Wow, okay…" Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

And an awkward silence filled the three…

"Well I've really got to go, thanks for filling me in, I'll see you two around yeah?" Naruto said.

"Yeah,"

"Bye~" Juugo added happily.

"Wait, Naruto." Suigetsu stopped him.

"Hm?"

"You might think we are just overreacting about this girl… And most likely think I'm a bit crazy about this whole situation with Sasuke…"

"No man… I understand…" Naruto tried to show some sympathy.

"No Naruto, you don't. She _left _him. She walked away from Sasuke, _in the time where he needed her most._ When he got hit, she wasn't the one to call the ambulance. The guy who ran Sasuke over did. The Dark Bitch fled the scene. We couldn't find her anywhere. So we guessed that she left at that time coz she was scared of getting shoved in the slammer for using drugs, and yeah, that's sorta understandable. But she practically… Disappeared off the radar. Even _after_ Sasuke was released from the hospital. And for the first time in a while, she made her comeback. At the party last night."

"Oh, so Sasuke being drunk was triggered by that."

"Yeah. Oh and before you leave – Sasuke is our best friend," Suigetsu gestured to Juugo and himself, "and as his best friend, we only care about how well he is coping with all this. It was a huge toll on us. Ya' know, when he lost his memory. The amnesia affected him pretty bad. For a moment in time, I actually thought he wasn't going to remember Juu and I. But he did of course. And so we started helping him piece everything back together. A bit by bit. Make his life rather, normal again." Suigetsu continued while ruffling his own hair, "but our lives are pretty much NOT normal. And it was definitely hard to get ALL his memory back; _which was why The Dark Bitch's presence was totally needed; as she played a massive role in his life…_ But as I said before, she didn't turn up. All she did was treat Sasuke like a toy, she played with his feelings, got bored, left, and then got bored with whatever she had started, then came back to Sasuke."

"Man seriously, Sasuke's got a hell of a life, you guys too." Naruto pointed out.

"Bro that's like the understatement of the century! Hahaha."

Juugo helped end Suigetsu's story:

"So I guess Sui was just trying to say: that girl, she is really bad. She was a really horrible person, and we extremely dislike her – "

"Hate." Suigetsu corrected.

"Suigetsu hates her and I extremely dislike her because she hurt Sasuke in ways that we never expected. And we don't mean to go all bromance, but we care about him, and we don't want her in our lives. But she just. Wont. Stay. Out."

Naruto nodded, gave great thanks for sharing their personal information and they shared goodbyes once again before he left.

As Naruto stepped out of the comfy Starbucks, he was rather shocked at what had happened in Sasuke's life. He learnt a lot in that small time. And he was pretty sure that that wasn't all of it.

_Best not get involved… _Naruto thought.

* * *

**[Later]**

_Riiinnng riiiinnggg!_

Naruto's cell phone rang and his long hand reached out to answer it without looking.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey _Naru_, are you doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Hey! Sakura! And um, well Kakashi invited me over for dinner with Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"Oh…" Sakura tried her best to sound disappointed.

"Um, uh, do you wanna come?"

"Oh nah, don't worry Naru, I don't want to be a trouble to you guys. And besides, I don't think they like me very much…"

"Awww babe! I'm sure they like you! And you can be my _guest of honour!"_

"Ah, thanks Naru, you are too nice!"

"Cool, I'll pick you up at half past four ok?"

"Yup ok! Love youuuu!" she cooed.

"Yeah, love you too Sakura."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm really sorry its this kinda short. I WILL update ASAP; once this hurdle in my life has been jumped. I'll be writing and thinking about this, but thank you so much for being patient so far! Sorry again. :( I'm still here trying to write! just too much damn stress! And whats worse, school is starting again X.x;;;  
**


End file.
